1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having improved display qualities.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first substrate on which a pixel electrode is arranged, a second substrate on which a common electrode is arranged, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display controls the transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer, by generating an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, to display an image.
In order to prevent an electric charge from being accumulated in the pixel electrode and to easily control a voltage applied to the pixel electrode, voltages having different polarities from each other, with respect to a voltage applied to the common electrode, are alternately applied to the pixel electrode. However, the voltage charged in the pixel electrode is varied by the voltage variation on signal lines, through which the voltage for the pixel electrode is transmitted.